


Fløtebollen

by pagnilagni



Series: Smut [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Smut, ferie, fløtebolle
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Isak ble på en måte ikke helt ferdig med å spise fløtebollen sin. Når solnedgangen nærmer seg, er det på tide med en ny fløtebolle...





	Fløtebollen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fyr i solnedgang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328491) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



> Denne historien går for seg en torsdagskveld på ferie i Danmark, på en form for småkronglete tidslinje følger den etter kapittel 14 i _Fyr i solnedgang_ (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328491/chapters/36489855)

Det har vært en varm sommerdag, blå himmel og vindstille, heten forsvinner ikke selv om solen er på vei ned mot horisonten. Isak kommer ut til Even på terrassen i andre etasje. Etter den første kvelden her oppe har de tilbragt de fleste kveldene her. De har lagt ut madrass og puter, og pleier ligge her og se på solnedgangen, legger seg under et teppe dersom det er kjølig, varmer hverandre. I kveld sitter Even lent mot putene i hjørnet når Isak kommer ut. Det er virkelig varmt denne kvelden, han har shorts og singlet på selv om klokken er snart ti og solen er i ferd med å gå ned. 

Isak setter seg ned mellom de utstrakte beina hans, kjenner skrittet hans mot korsryggen når han lener seg bakover. Med et sukk slapper han av mot brystkassen, lukker øynene og lar Evens rolige pust løfte ham opp og ned. Even legger armene sine rundt ham, Isak fletter fingrene deres sammen, stryker forsiktig tommelen over huden på hånden hans, kjenner hvordan Evens fingre beveger seg lett som sommerfuglvinger mot hans egne, de ørsmå bevegelsene resonnerer gjennom hele kroppen, fra fingertuppene til hendene, armene, kroppen, hjertet, og ut igjen, til beina, hodet, resten av kroppen. 

Han lener seg tilbake og kjenner Evens kinn mot sitt eget, han er varm og myk, skjeggstubbene litt stikkende, håret kiler ham litt, panneluggen hans er lang og rufsete, det er en stund siden sist han klipte seg, tenker Isak og smiler.

Langsomt setter han seg opp, Even rynker pannen når han forsvinner fra ham. Isak snur seg rundt i fanget hans og blir sittende på kne mellom beina hans, før han flytter knærne og setter seg med ett kne på hver side av hoftene hans. Han kjenner så vidt skrittet mot sitt eget, noe som presser seg opp mot ham, så vidt nær mellomkjøttet.

Han plasserer hendene på hver sin side av midjen, kjenner Evens hud mot fingertuppene, den er varm og myk, han kjenner muskelspillet under den når Even beveger seg. Kanten på singleten ligger mellom tommelen og pekefingeren hans, det grå stoffet er mykt, han drar den oppover mot Evens brystkasse, Even smiler skjelmskt og løfter armene opp over hodet. Isaks tommel glir over den mørke hårene i armhulen hans, de er myke, litt svette, han har lyst til å stikke nesen ned i dem og snuse dem inn, han vet nøyaktig hvordan Even lukter, bare tanken på det sender ilinger til skrittet hans, får det til å banke i pikken.

Han drar trøyen av ham og slenger den bortover gulvet. Med fingertuppene kjenner han på Even, tomlene fortsetter å gli fra armhulen på innsiden av armen mot albuene, videre mot håndleddet og hendene. Han skjelver litt i den lette bevegelsen, det er som om det ikke kan bli lett nok, bare så vidt kile Even, så vidt være nær huden hans.

En finger stryker lett over den ene brystvorten, før munnen følger etter, tungen sveiper over den stive tuppen og den nuppete huden rundt, lager sirkler rundt den og linjer over den. Han hører Even stønne svakt under ham, han spenner musklene, det sitrer når han behersker seg for å ligge rolig, ikke gripe tak i ham, ikke dra ham inntil seg, ikke la fingrene leke med håret hans.

Isak setter seg opp og strekker seg etter fatet han satte på bordet da han kom opp. De buede konturene er så vidt synlige mot den mørke solnedgangen,solen er i ferd med å forsvinne, himmelen som nettopp var oransje og rosa er i ferd med å bli mørkelilla, nesten svart, fargene har forsvunnet, konturene er alt som er igjen.

Han griper en av fløtebollene på fatet og legger den mot Evens lepper, kjenner at han slikker forsiktig over den før han tar en bit, lar tungen gli over leppene, gnir dem mot hverandre, biter i bollen, smaker, svelger, slikker leppene igjen. 

Så bøyer Isak seg ned mot ham og kysser ham, dypt, kjenner smaken av sjokolade mot munnen, blandet med noe annet, vanilje, den søte vaniljesmaken sammen med smaken av Even. Han tar en bit av fløtebollen og slikker i seg kremen, den er myk mot tungen, smaken er lett. Han kjenner der drysser små smuler av sjokolade ned på Even, faller ned på halsen hans, på brystet hans. Han bøyer seg ned for å slikke i seg de små bitene, de er knapt synlige i det svake lyset fra stuen. 

Tungen hans går i små bevegelser over Evens brystkasse, sveiper langs halsen hans, han stikker nesen inn i kroken mellom halsen og skulderen og snuser ham inn, slikker i seg sjokoladebiten som har festet seg til overleppen hans. Lave gutturale stønn kommer fra Even, han strekker på halsen for at Isak skal komme bedre til, vrir seg når Isak slikker seg langs kjeven hans og nærmer seg øreflippen. Pusten hans går i små pes nå, stønningen har gått over i korte pust, overfladiske, han ser for seg hvordan neseborene vider seg ut når han trekker pusten inn, munnen halvåpen, øynene lukket, pikken stiv mellom beina.

Langsomt lar han en hånd gli nedover brystkassen og magen hans, nedover mot der lårene begynner, fingrene følger linjen i V-en mot skrittet. Han kjenner den våte tuppen mot hånden sin, klissete og varmt, fester seg på håndbaken før han kjenner den glatte harde lengden mot seg selv, den vipper stivt mot ham, peker opp fra skrittet, så vidt nær magen når Even puster.

Han lar hodet følge etter, kysser seg langsomt nedover halsen og brystet mens hånden hans griper om Even og gnir langsomt opp og ned. Tommelen sveiper så vidt over hodet, forhuden har glidd tilbake og han kjenner det glatte hodet mot tommelputen, med forsatsen mellom for å hindre friksjonen. Tungen hans danser over navlen, er så vidt nedi mens han kjenner pikken mot halsen sin, han er snart der nå, hvis han vrir på hodet kan han ta den i munnen.

I stedet tar han den andre fløtebollen fra fatet. Han slikker seg over leppene før han putter fløtebollen i munnen, biter forsiktig i den, fra den andre enden denne gangen, fjerner platen i bunnen, biter den løs, før han slikker i seg kremen som sitter fast på den og spiser kjeksen. Den salte smaken av lakris fyller munnhulen, kraftig salmiakk, saltet mot tungen. Han smiler mot Even mens han masserer ham, fortsetter å føre hånden opp og ned.

Med den andre hånden plasserer han fløtebollen over pikken hans. Even skvetter til og stønner idet det kalde fyllet treffer ham, omhyller tuppen av pikken hans. Langsomt fortsetter Isak å bevege hånden opp og ned langs lengden hans, betrakter Evens nysgjerrige blikk på seg selv, han setter seg halvveis opp, strammer magemusklene for å se. Even smiler og begynner å ta på pungen sin, med tommelen plukker han med seg noen klatter med lakrisfyll som har falt ned på magen og gnir dem over den ruglete huden over ballene. Isak øker takten etterhvert som Even puster tyngre, han har lagt seg tilbake og lukket øynene igjen nå. Bare fingrene hans beveger seg, de sirkler over ballene, langfingeren gnir lenger bak, mot åpningen, bare vætet av kremen og forsatsen som har blandet seg med den.

Små rykninger begynner gå gjennom kroppen til Even, spastiske bevegelser i beina som ikke kan ligge i ro, armen som rykker til, følelsen av at hoftene presser mot ham. Hånden om pikken til Even beveger seg opp og ned, raskere enn før, fløtebollen presses frem og tilbake, de nederste delene av den smuldrer seg opp, sjokolade kleber seg til huden, faller ned mot pungen, gnis inn i Evens hender. Isak griper tak om sin egen pikk og begynner runke seg selv i samme takt som Even, det er umulig å bevege hendene i utakt. Even ser på ham noen sekunder, det ser ut som om han glemmer å puste, før han klemmer hånden om seg selv, presser hoftene opp fra underlaget, skyter en, to, tre, flere ganger, det renner nedover pikken, fløtebollen faller av, den ligger i en klissete dam på magen hans. Isak har sluppet taket i Even og runker seg selv i stedet, bruker hånden som nettopp holdt om Even, med de raske bevegelsene kommer han snart over Even.

Han synker sammen ved siden av Even, kjenner den klissete bollen blande seg med det andre klisset mellom dem, det gnir seg mot magen hans. Han blir liggende og puste ut, roen og trøttheten fyller kroppen, en stund er det som om det vil være umulig å bevege seg igjen.

En finger finner veien til huden mellom dem. Den seige blandingen av sæd og fløtebolle, sjokoladebiter og klissete krem fester seg til fingeren når han drar den mellom dem, han putter den mellom leppene og suger i seg den salte, bitre blandingen av salt, surt og bittert, lakris og sjokolade, et hint av vanilje.

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for egoboost og sanity check også her. Vi ble vel raskt enige om at denne brøt litt for mye med stilen i "Fyr i solnedgang", men jeg syntes konseptet var... interessant - så da fikk det bli en one-shot. (Det er mulig det greier seg for Frieda med takk for egoboosten, ikke "takk for oppmuntring for å poste denne", for jeg er ikke sikker på om noen som helst egentlig oppmuntret meg her. Eller burde gjøre det.)


End file.
